Meredead
by Dvadcat09
Summary: El regreso de Onaga provocará el caos. Y sólo un sacrificio podría evitar que logre su objetivo.


**Hola :) después de una pequeñísima ausencia, he regresado. Aquí dejo el fic que participa en el reto "Haz un juego" del foro "Mortal Kombat: Who's next?", este es un O.S independiente, no es continuación de ningún fic anterior mío. Elegí el juego de MK Deception. Todo (excepto los dos primeros párrafos de intorducción) está narrado por Shujinko. Hay muchas cosas que cambié, hay algunas ideas fumadas xD.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat no es de mi propiedad. Sólo hago esto por ocio.**

* * *

 **Meredead.**

Liu Kang había sido asesinado por la Alianza Mortal, siendo su alma absorbida entonces por el brujo Shang Tsung. Durante ese tiempo todo fue solamente dolor y sufrimiento para el que anteriormente había sido el Campeón de Mortal Kombat. Sin embargo, la victoria de la Alianza Mortal no sería duradera como hubieran deseado, pues ahora un ser increíblemente más poderoso había vuelto. Se trataba de Onaga, el Rey Dragón, antiguo emperador de Outworld.

Ya no sólo Earthrealm peligraba, sino que todo acabaría en la unión de todos los reinos existentes si esto continuaba. Ni siquiera la magia conbinada de Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, y Raiden fue suficiente. Un último intento del Dios del Trueno —que consistió en sacrificarse —de igual manera resultó completamente en vano, parecía imposible vencer a Onaga.

* * *

Supe de su regreso, por mi miserable culpa pudieron haber terribles consecuencias. Por mucho tiempo me reproché el hecho de haber contribuido, pues fui engañado y de esta manera junté aquellas armas que significaban la existencia de todos los reinos: las Kamidogu. Sólo tenía una oportunidad de remendar mi error, debía buscar a guerreros para que me ayudaran a intervenir en la destrucción de Onaga, y así poder evitar la unificación de todos los reinos.

Durante esta misión que yo mismo me propuse, conocí a alguien, alguien a quien jamás creí llegar a considerar mi aliado. Pero lo fue, y es importante para mí recordarlo, porque él logró mucho, más de lo que creyó que sería capaz. No era un ser individual, pero yo lo traté como si lo fuera. Su nombre era Ermac. Me enteré de su origen, él me lo dijo. Era un conjunto de almas hecho para obedecer a Shao Kahn, no tenía voluntad propia. Bajo el mandato de Kahn, cometió muchos asesinatos y actos horrendos. ¿Qué fue lo que lo llevó a unirse al lado del bien? Tiene que ver con las circunstancias en las que lo conocí. Y así fue:

Me encontraba en Outworld, fui en busca del espadachín llamado Kenshi, pues anteriormente tuve un breve encuentro con Sub Zero y fue quien me habló de él, me aseguró que Kenshi sería de gran ayuda para esta misión, y eso era lo que necesitaba, por lo que hice caso de sus palabras. Debía hacerlo, no podía permitirme desperdiciar cualquier oportunidad por pequeña que pareciera. Me dijo que Kenshi había marchado hacia el Outworld por una misión, la cual no hizo falta que me explicara, lo único que me importaba era localizarlo.

Me adentré al Mundo Exterior, por consiguiente. Era una noche fría, no fue fácil para mí abrirme paso en aquel sitio, sabía que no tenía que exponerme, así que llevaba puesta una túnica lo suficientemente larga, mis lentos pasos eran lo único que se podía escuchar cuando me adentré en el bosque viviente.

No recuerdo bien cuánto tiempo estuve vagando, sin embargo, un dolor se estaba apoderando de mis piernas, imposibilitándome continuar por un momento. Decidí descansar, pero unos escasos minutos después escuché pasos, me estremecí, tomé mis armas para prevenirme, los escuchaba cada vez más cerca, por lo que decidí ir a su encuentro, fuera quien fuera. Cuál sería mi sorpresa al ver a dos hombres, uno llevaba una venda de color rojo en los ojos, detrás de él noté que llevaba una espada, lo reconocí casi de inmediato, era Kenshi. Lo que me extrañó fue verlo con el otro sujeto, con una vestimenta roja muy peculiar al igual que sus verdes ojos resplandecientes, él iba apoyado en su hombro, aparentemente estaba herido.

—Tú debes ser el espadachín Kenshi, ¿cierto?— pregunté mientras guardaba mis armas por el momento.

—Así es...¿pero usted quién es?

—Mi nombre es Shujinko —expliqué —. No se preocupen, estoy del lado de Raiden.

—Oh, si, él ha hablado de tí —afirmó Kenshi, mientras volvía a sujetar a su acompañante, quien no había mencionado ninguna palabra hasta ese entonces.

—Está herido, debemos ayudarlo —dije, acercándome a su compañero.

—Afortunadamente no tiene heridas graves, pero está débil —me explicó Kenshi.

Regresamos a Earhrealm, donde procedimos a atender a ese hombre que me parecía tan extraño. Después de ayudarlo a recuperarse, él se mostró agradecido.

—Y bien, ¿quién eres tú? —le pregunté. Por vez primera, escuché al mencionado hablar.

—Somos Ermac —dijo, su voz era muy peculiar, como si varias personas hablaran al mismo tiempo —. Somos un conjunto de almas y fuimos creados para servir a Shao Kahn hasta hace poco.

—¿Shao Kahn? ¿Y qué ocurrió? —pregunté, aquello me parecía bastante interesante.

—Tuvimos un duelo con la teniente Sonya Blade, ella nos derrotó, nosotros no podíamos volver así con el emperador, seguramente nos mataría. Huímos de allí, vágabamos por el Bosque Viviente, estábamos muy cansados y adoloridos por el enfrentamiento, aunque no sabíamos a dónde dirigirnos, y él nos encontró, nos ha liberado de Shao Kahn.

—Eso quiere decir que ahora estás con la Tierra —comenté mientras les ofrecía algo de alimento que buena falta les hacía, y ellos no dudaron en tomarlo.

—Deseamos servir al bien —puntualizó Ermac. Aquello me hizo sentir una esperanza, quizás no todo estaba perdido.

Durante unos breves minutos permanecimos en silencio, mientras ellos comían lo que les ofrecí. Poco después Kenshi habló.

—Sabemos lo que ocurre, el regreso de Onaga... —mencionó. Yo sólo bajé la mirada y asentí.

—Por desgracia, eso está ocurriendo, y debemos hacer algo por evitarlo; de lo contrario todo terminará en catástrofe —respondí seriamente—. Lamentablemente soy responsable del asunto, pero juntos derrotaremos a Onaga— concluí.

Entonces comencé a reflexionar las cosas, y recordé el don que el propio Onaga me había dado, el de absorber las habilidades de guerreros. Quizás eso funcionaría, y sabía cómo utilizarlo.

* * *

Inicié mi búsqueda por los diferentes reinos, encontrando guerreros excepcionales, observé y adquirí sus habilidades.

Poco después, sin embargo, nos enteramos de que Sonya Blade, Jhonny Cage, Jax, la princesa Kitana y el monje Shaolín Kung Lao habían desaparecido, eso nos alarmó puesto que deducimos que habían sido secuestrados por Onaga.

Era tiempo de ir a enfrentarlo.

Sin tiempo que perder, mis guerreros y yo viajamos al Outworld y fuimos al templo del rey Dragón para derrotarlo. No fue fácil el camino, pues habían enemigos al acecho. Decidimos entonces separarnos en grupos. Kenshi, Ermac y yo tomamos un camino, y avanzamos con cautela.

Mientras continuábamos con nuestro rumbo, encontramos un lugar cerca del Bosque Viviente, parecía ser seguro, así que decidimos ir de aquel lado.

Pero entonces algo extraño pasó, pues Ermac fue emboscado por una mujer armada, que vestía completamente de blanco y un sombrero del mismo color. Lo atacaba con fiereza, pero entonces la reconocí de inmediato, era Ashrah, una mujer que conocí hacia poco tiempo atrás.

—¡Ashrah! —La llamé para que dejara de atacar. Al parecer reconoció mi voz porque me miró, aunque Ermac aprovechó su distracción, empleando su telekinesis y mandándola por los aires, estrellándola contra un árbol, él intentó acercarse para rematarla, pero lo detuve.

—No, Ermac, déjala, no es ninguna enemiga— respondí, pero yo seguía sin comprender por qué ella había aparecido de la nada y había atacado específicamente a Ermac.

Acudí hacia Ashrah, quien poco a poco recobró el conocimiento. Se tranquilizó al verme.

—Shujinko...— dijo entonces.

—Soy yo, veo que me recuerdas, ¿qué intentabas hacer?

De pronto volvió su mirada hacia Ermac, y tomó su arma.

—Debo matarlo— exclamó, se puso de pie dispuesta a cumplir su deseo pero se lo impedí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sabes quién es él?

—Sirvió a Shao Kahn, debe ser algún demonio, si logro matarlo conseguiré mi libertad del Netherrealm— explicó, entonces Ermac, con sus poderes, hizo que el arma volara lejos del alcance de su dueña.

—¡Fuimos liberados de Shao Kahn, y no somos ningún demonio!— replicó Ermac, furioso.

—Es verdad, Ashrah. Ermac no es ningún demonio, sino un conjunto de almas, él, el espadachín Kenshi, pudo liberarlo, y ahora busca hacer el bien. Está de nuestro lado y nos ayudará a vencer a Onaga, y también te necesitamos a tí.

Pero en ese momento Ashrah se incorporó, tomó su arma que había sido arrojada por Ermac, y entonces se fue, ante nuestro asombro.

—¿Quién era ella y por qué quiso matarlo?—me preguntó Kenshi mientras continuamos con nuestro camino.

—Su nombre es Ashrah, es un demonio que habita en Netherrealm. Cada vez que mata un demonio con su espada, llamada Kriss, ella se purifica y por eso en cuanto mate suficientes demonios ya no regresará al Netherrealm. Confundió a Ermac con uno y por eso quiso asesinarlo, está desesperada.

* * *

Avanzamos cada vez más, sin ninguna pista de Onaga. De repente Kenshi se detuvo, movía a Sento de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué ocurre?—pregunté.

—Sento me indica que hay un alma por aquí, un alma que no pertenece a este lugar.

—Lo sentimos cerca— afirmó Ermac—, es de este lado.

Ermac se adelantó bastante, y Kenshi y yo lo perdimos de vista, pero momentos después lo hallamos. No se encontraba solo. Increíblemente frente a él estaba el espíritu de quien fuera el campeón de Mortal Kombat: Liu Kang, el cual se desvaneció segundos después.

—Onaga tiene a la princesa Kitana y a los guerreros terrestres bajo control mental. El espíritu de Liu Kang nos pide que lo ayudemos a rescatarlos.

—Andando, no perdamos tiempo— mencionó Kenshi.

Continuamos con la aventura, la cual en nuestras manos estaba en que acabara bien o mal. Teníamos los poderes suficientes para enfrentar a cualquier enemigo que se nos acercaba.

* * *

Localizamos a nuestros demás compañeros y llegamos al gran templo de Onaga. La lluvia comenzaba y cada vez era más fuerte, pero no importaba.

Observamos que adentro, Onaga empezaba con el proceso para unir las Kamidogu. Dispuestos a todo, ingresamos.

Fuimos recibidos por su ejército. La lucha comenzó, las malvadas risas del rey Dragón y sus enormes pisadas hacían retemblar el lugar.

Muy pronto, todo era una masacre. Nuestros aliados caían poco a poco, los enemigos también, pero el maldito Onaga los revivía. Eso comenzaba a desgastarnos, parecía no tener fin.

—¡Inútiles! ¡No lograrán nada!— gritaba Onaga.

Luego hubo refuerzos. Sub Zero apareció junto al resto de los Lin Kuei, y además acompañado del maestro Bo'Rai'Cho.

—Rápido, hay que llegar hasta él—dijo Kuai Liang.

—Muy bien— respondió Bo'Rai'Cho, mientras bebía una gran botella de alcohol y, encendiendo un fósforo, lo lanzó provocando que una enorme llama saliera disparada, eliminando a unos cuántos adversarios.

En un instante, enfrascado en mi lucha, un artefacto volador pasó muy cerca de mí, con intenciones de decapitarme. Al volver el rostro tenía justo enfrente de mí a Kung Lao.

—¡Kung Lao! Escúchame, te ayudaremos, los ayudaremos— pero una fuerte patada y un puñetazo que me elevó unos metros para luego estrellarme contra una pared fueron la respuesta que recibí.

Me reincorporé y vi que Lao alistaba su sombrero filoso para arrojarlo nuevamente contra mí. Imaginé que estaba perdido. Sin embargo, alguien pasó sobre mí, bloqueando el impacto. Asombrado vi que se trataba de Ashrah.

Kriss y la filosa arma del monje chocaban múltiples veces entre sí. Me di cuenta, además, de que Jax, Sonya, Cage y Kitana se unían a la pelea a favor del rey Dragón.

Por otro lado, Kenshi y Ermac también se hallaban en ciertas dificultades.

Entonces comprendí que era hora de utilizar mi gran don. Las técnicas y habilidades adquiridas por los guerreros que conocí me ayudaron a derrotar a los enemigos que tenía cerca, hasta llegar a Onaga. Lo enfrenté, y poco a poco aumenté la intensidad de todos mis ataques. Noté que Onaga se debilitaba lentamente, además de que sus hombres disminuían en número y no aumentaban. De nuestra parte aún conservábamos a la mayoría por suerte.

Hasta que al fin no quedó ningún enemigo. Sólo los cinco guerreros que eran manipulados. El problema era que la bestia se recuperaba poco a poco. Con un tremendo golpe me envió por los aires, y caí cerca de mis compañeros. Bo'Rai'Cho me ayudó a levantarme. Quedamos frente a frente con quienes habían sido nuestros compañeros alguna vez.

—No queremos hacerles daño— dijo Sub Zero.

—Ustedes deben reconocernos, somos aliados— mencionó Bo'Rai'Cho.

De esta forma, Ermac comenzó rápidamente a usar sus poderes y pronto una aurora verde los envolvió. El aura se desvaneció y en el suelo se encontraban los cinco desmayados.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?—preguntó Kenshi con suma preocupación.

—Los hemos liberado—respondió Ermac.

Uno por uno fueron recuperándose. Por unos segundos estuvieron confundidos, pero nos alegramos al ver que estaban bien y que ya habían vuelto a la normalidad.

—¡He vuelto al fin!— exclamó Cage emocionado.

—No entiendo qué pasó— murmuró Kung Lao, mirando a sus compañeros.

—Fueron manipulados, no hay mucho tiempo para explicar, debemos enfrentar a Onaga— les comenté.

—Perfecto, le traigo muchísimas ganas por lo que nos hizo— dijo Jax.

—Gracias, Ermac— dijo Kung Lao.

Una estruendosa carcajada de Onaga nos alarmó. Acercándose a nosotros de forma intimidante no dejaba de reir.

—¡Idiotas! ¡Los aplastaré y sus cabezas serán la advertencia para que nadie se meta con el rey Dragón!— amenazó Onaga.

Se dispuso a matarnos pero todos y cada uno de nosotros respondimos de forma efectiva, empleando nuestras habilidades al máximo. Nuestros poderes combinados bastó para debilitarlo cada vez más. Pero al poco tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que era en vano, seguía recuperándose rápidamente.

—¡No le hacemos gran cosa— dijo Sonya fuera de sí.

—Debe haber alguna forma de acabarlo— respondió Kitana.

—Pues hay que encontrarla— dijo Kung Lao.

Todos nos fatigamos, no podíamos continuar pero sabíamos que era ahora o nunca. Entonces Ermac hizo algo que a todos nos tomó por sorpresa.

—¡Kenshi, necesitamos que hagas algo por nosotros!— dijo Ermac, un poco debilitado, observé que tomó aire y pronto volvió a hablar, esta vez en singular, algo que nunca había hecho—. Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—¿¡Qué pretendes!?— respondió Kenshi sin comprender. En realidad ninguno de nosotros entendía qué quería hacer Ermac.

—Ermac, ¿qué vas a hacer?— cuestioné.

—Sento...— murmuró, extendiendo su mano hacia Kenshi, quien dudó por unos instantes pero accedió, y le entregó el arma.

Mientras los demás seguían luchando contra el terrible Onaga, Ermac se iba acercando, murmurando unas palabras extrañas y con el arma de Kenshi en la mano. Yo observaba atónito, y tuve un mal presentimiento.

Segundos después, Ermac sujetó a Sento con ambas manos, cerró los ojos, y con horror presenciamos cómo se clavaba el arma en el vientre. Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en el lugar. Sento brillaba intensamente, y entonces muchísimas almas comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de Ermac, a la vez que él se desangraba. Esas almas comenzaron a atacar a Onaga, consumiéndolo, el rey Dragón lanzaba terribles alaridos, todas las almas lo desintegraron, como si fueran un mar mortal. Y de un momento a otro lo que había en el suelo era el cuerpo inmóvil de Reptile. Y a un lado yacía el de Ermac, sin vida. Las almas se juntaron y el aura verde se dirigió a Sento, donde se desvaneció.

Nadie podía reaccionar, Kenshi estaba conmocionado por lo ocurrido con su amigo. Se acercó y sacó el arma del cuerpo de Ermac. Imaginé que unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Lentamente me acerqué a él, y Sub Zero también.

—Hizo lo correcto, no murió en vano— habló Sub Zero—. Quizás era el destino.

Kenshi asintió. Era hora de marcharnos, aunque antes Sub Zero tomó las Kamidogu. Era lo mejor. No supe qué ocurrió después con Reptile.

Todo había terminado al fin, a costo de un sacrificio.

Las almas yacían ahora en Sento, resguardadas. Y el cuerpo de Ermac fue sepultado al igual que los que perecieron en la lucha. Él no sólo se ganó mi admiración, sino el de los demás defensores de la Tierra por lo que había hecho. Ermac murió haciendo el bien. Sé que para siempre descansará en paz.

Ahora, sé que Raiden vendrá a buscarme, siento que desatará su furia contra mí porque puse en un terrible riesgo a todos los reinos, pero eso no me preocupa, puedo enfrentarlo, sin embargo, sé que algo hará así que debo descubrirlo, esa es mi inquietud ahora, lo detendré si es necesario. Nunca lo ví como un enemigo, pero se dice que ha enloquecido y necesito saber qué trama. Aunque, he de decir, esa es otra historia.

FIN.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer :)**


End file.
